The Fragmented Universe (A Not so Steven universe Story)
by jacksonopowerful
Summary: Michael Cassius Morales is a young entrepreneur from Empire City. Wanting to prove to his parents that he's responsible to carry out a business he is sent to the mysterious town of Sunnyside Delmarva to work with his older sister and brother. During his time he will encounter strange things beyond comprehension and uncover family secrets. The treats beyond the stars are preparing
1. Far From Home

Far from Home.

My name is Milo Cassius Morales youngest of three, I was adopted by a wealthy family of Business owners. I don't really know why they chose me or who left me at the front doorsteps of that adoption center in Keystone, but It really doesn't matter because I was part of a family, well according to some websites the most diverse wealthy family.

We live in a massive luxury apartment in the heart of Empire City where the most things occur. Like the time there was the filming of Dog Copter, and the time a gem with water wings flew by my window. Life in the city is great. My parents own businesses in and out of the city and so does my other step siblings. Soon I will be successful as them, but I'm still learning.

The strangest part about me is that I can recall things from the past. I see castles over valleys, this weird Diamond shaped symbol flag flapping in the wind, and this shadowy giant that lurks in the river of the valley below. It's probably nothing, but It could be a possible link to my lost family? This trait is the main reason my family is so well known since any evidence of my ability are not blatantly displayed my mom is an artist and makes it her job to paint half of my face to look like I'm straight outta a sci-fi flick. Don't know how this helps, it takes hours to apply but people believe it and it's scary because basically, the entire world is a judge, lying would be an instant death sentence. Anyway, that's life for me in the city.

Today was another day in the big city. I wake up to the sun shining through my big window with a view of the city. I get out of the bed in my night clothes and stumble around the massive brick designed room towards the bathroom, I looked into my golden oval mirror and look at my long sullen dark face, probably from playing competitive video games hours straight. I say a little chant to the mirror in a raspy wicked tone.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the cutest of them all?"

"It's definitely not you," says the small pre-recorded speaker.

"Cheap mirror on the wall, you failed me for the last Time," I say, before turning it off.

After I was finished in the bathroom I got dressed in some fancy name brand jeans, a white sweater with the red letters EMPC, and a pair of new red hi-tops. Before leaving my room I grab my limited edition Wacky Sack cookie cat backpack and a few mobile devices and head downstairs.

As I walked down I could hear my dad and his co-workers playing pool in the room under the stairs still dressed in his black suit yelling and talking about the Eiffel Tower the open kitchen by the window was mom cooking breakfast in her blue apron. I throw my bags by the door and sit at the mahogany table. Mom walks over and places a plate of french toast with a side of syrup, she says.

"Good morning son, you look nice today anything special?" she asked sweetly

"You know what day it is?" I asked

"The end of the school year, right?" she says, meaning she and dad actually forgot It was my adoption day. Well it's no surprise to me since most of the time they're busy, but somehow they always manage to remember the day I was adopted, so it was strange to not even mention it. Maybe because I was getting older, you know once you reach a certain age you're supposed to mature, but still being adopted is a big part of me I can't forget, but I brush it off anyway.

"Yeah mom", "How do you always know?" I asked curiously

"I have known you for sixteen years, It's my job to know," she says.

After breakfast, I helped mom clean the kitchen. After cleaning we spent a good four hours applying face paint to half of my face, during that time we went to my task."Could you hold still, the faster I get done the faster you can leave"

"Sorry Can't help it"

"Well you have too because this is the last time I'm going to see you," she says. We both stop

"Your father and I will be out of town over break, and we can't leave you here not after what happened in Charm City," "I just want to cherish this moment with my son, before he heads out into the business world is that too much to ask for?"

"No, but could you tell me what dad was planning on sending me to?" I asked with a trace of sadness. Not only did they forget my adoption day, but they're leaving out of town and sending me some place during the break, I wonder how this could get any better.

"We were planning on sending you to a place in Delmarva, it's where your sister works, she owns a business that sells electronics and relics," "she's going to need extra help with closing since she's going to Ocean town over the break with some friends. Mom explains in great detail. After applying the paint, I grab my blue jacket and my bags and my parents walk me out of the crowded lobby full of fans and reporters I wave smiling at the cameras like it was second nature to me

"Sorry I forgot we called the media," says dad sounding surprised. As we near the door. "Be safe and have fun," he says.

As my parents walk me outside to the waiting limousine. I give mom and dad one last hug before entering. I close the door myself and watch as my parents walk back inside the apartment. Dad said that he already told the driver the destination, and prepaid for the trip. As the Limo pulls off I could see banners being dropped from the roofs of buildings that said

"Happy Adoption Day! Milo See You Soon". As The limo left the city I watched the city skyline shrink in the distance. Delmarva is far from home, but I know that I'll be fine so I guess I could rest for several hours and not have any strange outlandish dreams.


	2. Welcome to Delmarva

The drive from Empire city was almost four hours long. As the urban landscape turned into rural farmlands, I knew my destination was not far from here...yeah there's a sign.

"Make sure you remember you're better than the rest than those rich punks raised in their fancy country clubs and mansions!" Says my father's ominous like a prerecorded message jammed into my brain.

"Dear higher being please have mercy on me as I cross the bridge that is all I ask," the driver says to himself in a low voice.

"What do you mean by that sir?" I ask

The driver almost swerves into the barrier that divides the two roads. Did he really think I wasn't listening?

"I apologize sir, but a bridge is coming up, and it's one of the narrowest -bridges in the united states!, I'm sorry but this wasn't in the Job Description!"

"What low budget Limo company did Dad Call!, Come on man my life in your hands it can't be that bad how many miles?

"30 miles long, and it's so low can actually touch the water," he replies.

The bridge comes up over the horizon. The road takes a huge dip down a large hill and my stomach was starting to do backflips, I suddenly think about all of the negative outcomes of my situation, I wrote them out on a mental note for added fear

The driver bails and leaves me to die

The bridge collapses from the weight of all the cars

The limo falls into the water, and then I get eaten by a sea monster.

Yeah not the best outcomes, but hey I can say that I survived crossing the bay bridge...If I live of course.

"Hey, driver you good up there or do you need to pull over?"

"No...no sir...I…I…."

The driver passes out and lands on the horn

"Sugar Honey Iced tea!"

The limo suddenly plunges into darkness, The radio begins to play electric disco as lights flash and sparks go flying as the limo scrapes against the rod barrier, other cars do their best to avoid the careening vehicle. I'm being tossed around, it's like the time I was 5 when I would desecrate dad's car collection. The drivers unconscious suddenly lurches to the right and the car suddenly follows. I manage to get my bearings and stand up. I can see a bright light at the end of the tunnel

"Oh no...No...No!"

I make my way up to the front avoiding the glasses falling from the cabinets, and cans of soda that were like barrels from some old game. I make it to the divider and open it. I poke my head though. The driver was groaning, but even if she did wake up it'll be too driver's foot was on the gas pedal. I can see the end of the tunnel. I reach for the gearshift and put the car in neutral, but the limo kept on accelerating.

"Keep calm and just think" said a voice from within the car.

I look back at the steering wheel and notice a red button under the steering wheel. I press the button. The engine began to slow down and eventually as The limo exited the tunnel it came to a complete stop in the middle of the bridge. I get out the Limo to throw up, after that I look at the damaged body of the expensive vehicle, My dad is going to lose it I think. Suddenly Police cars shoot out of the tunnel as if they practice driving down the tunnel for years...which they probably did. I pull out a pair of black shades from my pocket of my jeans to cover my swollen eye.

. Officers and paramedics rush out in slow motion as if this was some sort of crime drama, They pull out the driver and put him on a stretcher and put him on an ambulance. The police started to guide traffic around the accident. Paramedics tend to my wounds. I was fine for the most part except for my sprained ankle and a bruised rib. I tell the officers where I was heading. A patrol car takes me across the bridge to a nearby plaza with a strip mall with a bus stop.

"Hey kid you got a phone with you?"

"Yeah I have one thanks officer" I say

The officer drives off leaving me at the bus station with all my luggage. I pause and look at a sign across the street that says Welcome to Sunnyside Delmarva!

"Heh warm welcome" I say


End file.
